Devil's Advocate
by DuoTrunksIzayaDRRRotaku
Summary: A long time ago, an innocent child was murdered by those who did not want him. He is reincarnated as a prince of war. The wizards arrive to discover their savior is none other than the masked terrorist, Zero, a black prince, a calculating schemer named Lelouch, who does not care for them. Dumbles bashing, no Hogwarts, Dark Harry/Lelouch. Evil Harry.
1. Chapter 1 Death

A/N:So, why am I not surprised that is down again? It is irritating to know that I can't even rely on my favorite site to be up when it should be up. So I suppose I will have to settle with writing this awesome story here. If anyone knows how to add more chapters to a particular story, can you tell me, please? First chapter: be warned, contains some violence and child neglect (it's the Dursleys, what the heck else would you expect?) So, now, on to the plot!

_**Summary: Dumbledore's idea of a proper childhood is to drop an innocent child off with people who hate him, and systematically make his life a living hell. He does not care, as long as his prophecy is fulfilled and Harry Potter remains his tool. However, things go tragically wrong when Harry is murdered by his relatives. But that is not the end of Harry Potter, no, it is the beginning of his life; for he is reborn into a new body, into a new life, as a prince named Lelouch-Lelouch vi Britannia, or in other words, the future terrorist leader, Zero. How will Hogwarts deal with the Black Prince/Demon Emperor? AU. Dumbledore Bashing/Minor Weasley Bashing, but not incredibly so. No goblin king, evil Ron and Hermione cliches to be found here, either.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Death of a so-called "Hero"<p>

The residents of Little Whinging, Surrey, did not know a thing about the Magical World or its inhabitants-nor would they have cared to know, if you had told them. Muggles generally were not interested in stuff that they didn't understand. No, but Muggles were not the stupid, dumb, dense idiots that the Magical folk would have you believe, because this is the tale of a boy, who, because of blatant hypocrisy on the part of his "caretakers" died, lost his magic, and became a Muggle himself.

How did this debacle happen, you may ask? Well, it all started one day with the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Their son, Harry, survived Lord Voldemort's killing curse at the age of one and was subsequently the only survivor. Even his house disappeared. So, in the end, Dumbledore, the supposed greatest wizard of them all, decided somehow, that sending Harry to his relative's house would be the best possible option.

Everyone except Dumbledore thought it to be a terrible idea. The Dursleys hated magic, and nor would they have the patience for dealing with a child who was a magical being, either. Dumbledore knew this. He also knew that Lily's sister resented magical folk. Yet he still chose to leave the poor, unfortunate baby boy with the worst possible people.

Even Hagrid had protested. But, alas, Dumbledore made his choice-a choice that he would soon regret, several years later. For the lad known as Harry Potter was to have but a short lifespan in this world.

The residents at Privet Drive, also known as Vernon and Petunia Dursley, liked to pretend that they were an ordinary family, when the truth was they were about as far removed from any ordinary family as you could get. You see, the Dursleys had a secret that they never wanted anyone to know about. They had a "freakish" nephew named Harry Potter. The infant had been dropped off at their doorstep one morning, a cruel thing to do to a child, Petunia thought, until she realized it was their nephew.

Instantly, she had no choice but to accept Harry into their family. She knew full well what this meant for his future; the freak would go off into that other freakish world and go to that disgusting school and learn things that would be of no use in the Muggle world. Of course she hated magical folk, because Lily had been stupid enough to go and get herself killed by getting herself mixed up with that nonsense.

From what she knew of that world, Petunia despised it. She saw it as a backwards, racist society who wouldn't even use modern appliances, under the pretenses that Muggle technology was not as good as waving a silly wand to make things better. What nonsense. Why should she respect them when they had no respect for her kind? They erased Muggle's memories every day, hid the truth from them, and hid themselves away in another world. She hated them and she knew others would, too.

She sighed. The boy was now turning seven years old, and he had become an honest-to-god nightmare. He was cute as a kid, but now he was becoming a nuisance. He wouldn't listen to what they had to say, and he had quite a temper. He would often disobey commands and then be thrown into his cupboard.

To make matters worse, his magic had been acting up lately. She shuddered at the thought of even saying that word. She knew full well what implications that meant. She was not going to put up with his nonsense.

Vernon rolled over. "Hey, we have to wake the boy up."

Petunia sighed. "I'll get to do it." She grumbled.

She got out of bed. "BOY!" She shouted, "UP! GO NOW AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!"

A groan came from the cupboard. "Aunt Petunia, I'm tired. Can I do it later?"

How dare he be rude to her! "NO, YOU DO IT NOW!"

"No, I'm tired. Please, Aunt." He begged.

"VERNON, HE'S REFUSING TO MAKE US BREAKFAST!" Petunia shouted.

"WHAT?" Vernon boomed, stumbling out of his bedroom, his face turning puce with rage. "Boy, you get up now and make us our breakfast!"

He pulled the cupboard door open and pulled the black-haired seven-year-old boy out and shoved him into the kitchen. "Work, now!"

Harry sighed and got right to work on the bacon, but he accidentally burned his hand preparing it. He yowled in pain and jerked his hand away from the stove.

"Boy, you burned the bacon!" Vernon roared, and pushed his hand back down on the stove, causing poor Harry to yowl again. Later, Harry was forced to wash his hands under boiling hot water, so his hands swelled. Yet he was forced to cook toast as well for the family. He brought their meals to them.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Vernon sneered.

"You burned the toast," Dudley complained.

"It's not my fault." Harry whined. "I'm too young to do this."

Vernon's eyes narrowed. "What did you say, boy? You think you can tell us what to do? We've been so _kind_ to you."

He took off his belt and whacked the boy on the back with it, causing him to scream in pain. He rolled on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry..."

"You'd better be!" Vernon roared.

That day, Harry was forced to wash the car, weed the plants and mow the lawn, all without any breaks in between. Harry was quite skinny and not well-built enough for exercise yet, especially exercise this tortuous.

Dudley kicked him when he walked in.

Arabella Figg saw the abuse. "Albus, can't we save him from there?"

Albus shrugged. "It's his destiny for young Harry to bear the pain. He must fulfill the prophecy."

"But, Albus, he's being attacked!" She protested.

"At least he's not dead," He remarked. That was the end of that on that topic, much to Arabella's disdain. Why didn't the man care enough about him to do something?

* * *

><p>Two years passed and Harry became nine years old. He was extremely gaunt, due to the Dursleys starving him. He barely had any muscle and was scrawny for his age. His black hair always stuck up no matter what they did.<p>

Today, Harry had to do the arduous task of taking out the garbage. He hauled the heavy bag and hurt his arm badly. Vernon scowled at him when he ripped the bag open and caused the garbage to fall everywhere.

"You stupid idiot! Pick that up!"

So Harry was forced to pick up all of the stuff. "I won't do this anymore," He whispered.

Vernon scowled. "What did you say, boy?"

"I said, I won't do this anymore! I'm not a slave, I'm not a freak! STOP IT! I WON'T TOLERATE IT ANY MORE!"

He cried.

Vernon scowled and then slugged his nephew hard in the face. A purple blotch formed as he clutched his wound, tears streaming down his face.

"Stop crying, freak. Freaks like you don't cry."

"If...I was a prince, I would have you executed." He muttered.

"Freak, you'd never be a prince."

Harry was tossed back into his cupboard.

"We need to do something about the freak," Vernon muttered.

"We can't. We have to keep him here until he's eleven, then the freaks will come take him away."

"Are you sure we can't send him to an orphanage?" Vernon admitted.

"No, we can't." Petunia said.

A wicked idea struck him then. "Why don't we...get rid of him?"

"How?" Petunia asked.

"Let's kill him," Vernon said, "Freaks like him don't deserve to live, anyway."

"We can't!" Petunia protested.

"I'll do the world a favor," He mumbled.

The next day, poor little Harry was doing chores outside when his uncle called him in. "Yes, Uncle?" He asked dully.

"I have something to show you. Come downstairs," He said.

_Harry stepped down into the basement, unaware of his fate. He whirled around and was slapped in the face. Vernon slammed him down hard. Blood trickled from his arm. "Stop, Uncle. Please, have mercy..."_

_"There's no mercy for freaks like you," He muttered, pulling out a tire iron and he grinned wickedly. "Say, you're called the boy-who-lived. How invincible are you, I wonder?" He mumbled as he hit the boy, despite his cries and protests._

_"I'm not a freak...I'm not...am...not..." The boy muttered, as his cries died down and he lay still, blood around him._

_"He's gone," Vernon said in triumph. "The freak is dead...freak...freaks like you are better off dead."_

* * *

><p>The figure shot up in his bed, sweating profusely as his hands gripped his bedcovers tightly. His face was pale in fright as sweat came down off his forehead. His pale hands shook in fear as he tried to calm himself down and stared at his hands. Same pale, ordinary hands he'd seen every day of his life, with no muscles. Same skinny figure. He took in his white pajamas, which were also sticky.<p>

"What...the hell was that?" The boy gasped, catching his breath hard and stopping himself. He sat up some more, brushing his jet-black hair out of his eyes, and feeling his forehead. There was nothing there, of course. No scar. He felt around his eyes. Of course, no glasses. He always had had good vision.

The boy smiled lightly then, as he took in his bedroom. "It was all just a damned dream. Why the hell did it feel so freaking real?"

He stepped out of his bed slowly, walking across his room to the mirror that hung on the wall, and stared into it, taking himself in. As usual, a tall, pale-skinned seventeen-year old looked back, with aristocratic features, an angular face, and a skinny frame.

His messy black hair stuck up like usual, framing his face in an untidy manner. Most of all, his eyes were not green, but purple, an intelligent purple, full of secrets and cleverness. He was not an idiot. Yes, his reflection was still that of one Lelouch vi Britannia, or Lamperouge as he called himself now.

"What the hell was that? There's no way stuff like that could be real. There's no way...but it felt like the boy who was killed...was...me," He gasped.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" The voice of C.C. said. Lelouch turned around to face her and smirked.

"Witch, what do you care?" He snapped.

"Well, I care if my contractor is suffering," She said.

"Yeah, right," He mumbled, scoffing as he got back in his bed. The seventeen year old prince tried to get back to sleep.

"Dreams are just dreams, aren't they?" C.C. teased.

"Shut up," He snapped.

* * *

><p>Albus went to go get Harry.<p>

"The freak? The freak died a long time ago. It was an accident," She said.

Dumbledore cursed. Now how was he supposed to win the war without his prized pawn?

That night, Petunia dreamt of a masked man dressed in black entering her home and laughing a cold, evil laugh.

"...Ah, scum like you should die."

He raised a gun.

"Don't hurt us!" She cried.

She awoke in a cold sweat, wondering why she felt so terrified. The freak was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Prince

**A/N:Thank you for three kind reviews! Yes, this will be continued, slowly but surely! Lelouch will not need to fulfill Dumbass's prophecy. Dumbass is too stupid to realize that Lelouch is not his tool. Lelouch will do his own thing and eventually return to Hogwarts. No scar for Lelouch, no magic (though his Geass might count, lolz) and no glasses. I always wondered why Harry couldn't simply fix his eyes with magic, I mean Homura Akemi fixed her bad eyesight with her own magic, why couldn't Harry? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two The Black Prince's thoughts<strong>

_Dead. _His own personal tool to destroy Voldemort was _dead, and had been for many years. _How could he have miscalculated this? Was it a mistake to leave the boy with his relatives, knowing they were not tolerant of magical children? Perhaps it had been a minor one, but Harry had needed their protection, and apparently, they had failed to give it to him.

Instead, he had been killed by them. Dumbledore knew this because they had been so suspiciously eager to get rid of him at once. Damn them! They just had to screw up his one chance of defeating Voldemort, hadn't they? Now the entire plan was screwed up, now Hagrid wouldn't pick up Harry and convince him not to be a Slytherin, now Gryffindor and the WW wouldn't get their hero and savior, now his plans for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to befriend him and report on all his activities was practically ruined.

What should he do? Fawkes looked at him and cried, apparently just as contrite as he was.

"I don't know what I should do." Dumbledore whispered, angered with himself at being so foolish.

"Now what happens?" He said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in another world...<em>

Lelouch emitted a loud yawn as he awoke from his nap he had been enjoying in school. His teachers were used to him falling asleep by now, but that didn't mean that it didn't annoy them, because it did. Not that he gave a damn.

Purple eyes blinked for a few moments as he took in his surroundings. The black-haired boy's eyes widened as he got a glance of his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, for a few moments. His green eyes looked at his friend and then Suzaku smiled.

'Suzaku,' Lelouch thought with a smirk on his face. He always enjoyed his best friend's company, but honestly, the two of them hadn't really spent any time with each other since seven years ago, when he and Suzaku had to part because of the war between Britannia and Japan.

He promised himself he would change the world and he wasn't going to back down on that. Even if Zero and the Black Knights had accidentally killed Shirley's father, even if he had to erase Shirley's memories, he would still persevere, throughout it all. He was sure of it.

Those dreams of his were quite frustrating. The seventeen-year old terrorist was annoyed by them and wished they would go away. They had nothing to do with him. Once, he had looked up a book on reincarnation, but had practically chucked it in the trash, figuring it was nothing but nonsense.

Even if reincarnation did exist, who you were now was what mattered, not some silly past life. Lelouch reasoned that once you died, you left whatever you once knew behind you.

He had more important matters. The young man would definitely crush Britannia and his father, for ruining his life and killing his mother and leaving them to die.

Definitely.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections

**A/N:Whoops, it looks like it's been two months since the last update. O.o Well, let's just say my Durararara and Harry Potter plunnies have been so active lately that I haven't really had much ~time~ (god, I use the tilde too much. I suppose I'm emulating Izaya. O.o Not a good idea, though. Though certain people in my life are still being too much of a pain in the ass...**

**River Song, Lelouch will **_**not **_**be Dumbledore's pawn. Lelouch will definitely prove that MUGGLES can kick wizards' asses into next week. IF you agree, repost this...ah, screw that stuff, just agree with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three ~ Lelouch's plans<strong>

"Lulu..."

Lelouch groaned and turned over, anxious to ignore the voice. He was, after all, enjoying a particularly nice nap. And anyone who disturbed that was going to pay dearly, that much was guaranteed. He knew that for sure.

"...Lelouch, come on, wake up..."

A soft male voice hissed into his mind then as the dark-haired prince resisted the urge to punch the on-looker in the nose and groaned again.

"Lelouch, come on, wake up!"

At that moment, his purple eyes shot open and he realized, with a certain degree of fear, that he had fallen asleep, in, of all possible places, the Student Council room. How on earth could he have done that, he wondered as he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes? Sometimes, as he dreamed about his mother lying there dead in a pool of blood, she would also be screaming his name...

"Lelouch, are you still with us today?" Suzaku's voice, the same gentle, innocent boy he knew, called out to the young prince as he looked at his best friend, who was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"...Suzaku," He spoke calmly, "I'm just fine. It's only natural for me to fall asleep, after all. When did that become a major crime?"

Suzaku resisted the urge to bop his best friend on the head for his recalcitrance and instead settled for a mischievous look. "Ah, I see, Lelouch...but Milly, on the other hand is pretty mad."

"I can fall asleep whenever I so choose," Lelouch responded to Milly Ashford, who looked almost like she wanted to jump out of her chair and strangle him with her bare hands.

"Lelouch, such insolence! One does not simply fall asleep-"

"Unless they're bored to death, and then it's a passable excuse," Lelouch snarked before turning away. His best friend Rivalz winked at him.

"Lelouch buddy has the right idea!" He chirped to a furious Milly, who still looked angry.

"Lelouch, you just think you can go around doing whatever you want, can't you?" She snapped, irritated, it seemed, with his arrogant attitude.

"Sorry, Madam President, but I _can_ do whatever I want," Lelouch said sarcastically, "I mean I _am _a Britannian noble. Are you trying to say you can't allow me to follow my code?"

"...Code of being a jerk," One Kallen Kouzuki whispered.

"Lelou, you were moaning. What's wrong?" Shirley asked him. Lelouch just had to smile at his sweet and kind classmate.

"...I just had a nightmare, that's all." Lelouch whispered, keeping his voice at a monotone. He was always good at controlling his emotions, not because he feared what people would tell him if he failed...like maybe call him a freak who was worthless and who should never have existed to begin with...he shook those bewildering thoughts off.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" Suzaku asked the Black Prince again, who blinked and looked at him again before smirking.

"I'm just fine, Suzaku..._just fine." _He repeated the last word like it was a mantra that depended on the sanity of the entire world.

"You sure?" Suzaku asked the young prince, who frowned before shuddering slightly and directing his gaze somewhere else.

'He really is all right, then,' Suzaku thought in trepidation. 'I wonder...why am I feeling so uneasy about Lelouch lately? I know he's a strong person mentally, but emotionally...I wonder if all of this is really caving in on him.'

Lelouch sighed as he scratched his messy dark hair with one hand and eyed his purple eyes in the reflection of the dingy mirror in the hallway. A few girls sighed as he turned his gaze toward them.

"Hi, Lelouch!" They said airily. Lelouch was used to being attacked by girls.

"...Hello," He said softly before forcing a smile-he had never been one for artificial pleasantries-and the girls' reaction was hysterical. They all looked at him for a moment and then screamed and ran away from him.

"Well, that went over _well_," He deadpanned.

"Still trying to scare away everyone, Lelouch?" Suzaku's jocular voice said from beside him. Lelouch wondered how long the brown-haired boy had been there, but said nothing, preferring instead to languish in silence.

"It sure is a nice day outside, isn't it?" Suzaku said, looking out over the noisy city of the Tokyo Settlements that loomed near them. They had both chosen the roof for their lunch today. It was nice and quiet and commanded a nice view of the city and its inhabitants.

"Yeah, it is..." Lelouch whispered, feeling an unknown emotion rise up in him. It felt...like happiness...something the young man had not experienced in quite a while.

"Smile."

"What?" Lelouch said.

"You need to smile more, Lelouch. You're too serious all the time." Suzaku repeated, irritated that his best friend had been spacing out.

"...How can I be happy, when I still have such hard work ahead of me?" His best friend mumbled.

"What did you say?" Suzaku asked, quirking his head in confusion.

"...Nothing," Lelouch deadpanned.


	4. Chapter 4 Casual Indifference

A/N:If you must all know, Magi has taken over my life, as well as Tumblr. I've been busy roleplaying, dealing with trying to find employment, and had to put a pet to sleep recently, so I've had no story ideas in my mind lately. But I haven't forgotten about my Geass fanfictions. I will update them not every month, but as often as I can. A lot of my stories are on hiatus until I can finish the major ones. Alchemist's Reincarnation, Splintered Birth, Game of the Future, Rise of the Black Sun, Compromised Reality, the new Second Chance, my pokemon fanfic, and my Pandora Hearts ones are what I'm mainly focusing on. I think Ghosts from another life might be updated soon. But for now, let's go back to something I should have updated sooner, The Masters of Death and Geass.

Chapter Four: Who the hell are you people and why should I care?

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore frowned. Where the hell was the savior, the Boy-Who-Lived? He had waited long enough for the boy. Now, it was time for him to enact plan B, which was to start on Augusta Longbottom and her son, Neville, who had also been the prophesied child spoken of in what Sybil Trelawney had said to him (not that she remembered that, the delusional woman's lies usually proved to be more half-truths than anything else) but the last thing Albus wanted were quality teachers at his school teaching his students.<p>

Hogwarts was really a big chess game for Albus; it was worth doing for the hell of enjoying a nice game of chess. Harry Potter was to have been the biggest chess piece of them all. Yet, where the hell was the boy? That was why he was here, at Privet Drive yet again, trying to attain answers out of one Petunia Dursley.

She glared at him, he glared at her. Neither of the pieces were moving from their intended spots. He could just Obliviate them of their memories, and then what? What could he do? She spoke up, finally.

"Are you freaks ever going to leave us alone?" She spat.

"...Harry needs to go to Hogwarts-" Dumbledore began, but Petunia would have none of it.

"I am sick and tired of you freaks thinking you can control us Muggles and use us like you see fit. Not all of us are born with special powers. Some of us need to work hard to get to where we are. Vernon killed the little pest. He annoyed us one too many times, so we did away with him."

Dumbledore glared at her. "You've officially doomed both our worlds, I hope you're happy with yourself, Mrs. Dursley."

"We're just cannon fodder to you, aren't we? It doesn't matter how many Muggles get killed, does it, as long as you can wave your wand and make us forget, somehow we're expendable."

That did it. Dumbledore cast Obliviate. He was going to look for Harry. He had to be somewhere. For some reason, he got the idea of looking in Japan. Of course, he had no idea what awaited him there.

Things were cooling down for Zero. He had managed to erase Shirley's memories of him so as not to hurt her any further and he could continue his war, his struggle against Britannia, and so he could achieve peace for Nunnally. He could do all of it himself. He didn't need to worry any further. Lelouch smirked as he continued doing his chess game, C.C. watching in boredom, until the witch spoke.

"Lelouch, there are some undesirable people who want to kidnap you. What should you do?"

Lelouch looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders, beckoning to the cold metal he had tucked in his pocket as his answer.

"Such a ruthless and calculating boy. These people are called wizards, Lelouch. For some reason, they think you're the answer to their problems."

"Hold on a second," Lelouch began, "You expect me to believe that magic exists? Now you've officially lost your damned mind, witch. Magic does not rule by reason or logic, therefore it cannot exist. It is not possible. So these lunatics wish to abduct me for their own nefarious purposes?"

C.C. nodded her head. "Theoretically speaking, they can emerge at any time. Apparition is what they call it when they can teleport in people's houses without further notice."

At that moment, suddenly a flash of light came and a figure appeared before Lelouch's eyes. It was a man, scowling, dressed in all black. His long hair was dark and greasy. His eyes were like black holes and reminded Lelouch strongly of the Emperor. Lelouch looked at the man for a moment, but then ignored him, his gaze on his chess game.

"...Are you the one I've been looking for? My name is Severus Snape, and by order of Albus-"

Lelouch let out a loud yawn as his response before he spun around, casually, in his chair to confront his opponent, the bored gaze never leaving his face. "...First of all, under what authority do you assume it is considered proper to barge into somebody else's house and order them around? Clearly, you weren't brought up with the proper etiquette. Second, I don't know who you are, nor do I really care. So would you kindly do C.C. and I a favor and go away?" His voice was calm and controlled, not betraying any hint of anger, or even irritation.

"Potter, are you the one who calls himself Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter?"

C.C. started to laugh. "...Harry Potter has been dead for years."

"Who do you think you're talking to, woman?" Snape growled, raising his wand out from in his pocket.

Lelouch merely smirked. "...My, aren't you a smart and intelligent man. Clearly, thinking is not your strong point, is it? Acting on your feelings leads to ill judgment. Am I to assume you mistake me for someone who is deceased? Then, in that vein of thinking, I am sad to inform you that you are mistaken. My name isn't Harry Potter, nor am I acquainted with anyone by that name. Though I am most definitely a Britannian, unfortunately."

"Britannian, what the hell are you babbling about?" Severus demanded. "Raise your head and look at me, Potter. You should have been staying with your relatives in Privet Drive."

Lelouch looked at him for a long moment, then he started to shake. Severus thought he was shaking in fear, but instead realized the youth before him was chuckling, then laughing hysterically. It was a cold, insane laugh. Severus shook in fear as the boy laughed and laughed, before he calmed.

"...You really _are_ insane, aren't you? Under what premise are you to assume that the dead magically come back to life? Whoever you're taking orders from is clearly an insane man with no logical basis in anything. My name is Lelouch. Now, leave my apartment. I don't wish for my little sister to hear such unsavory talk." He said dismissively, standing up, smirking, still, which seemed to annoy Severus more.

Suddenly, another figure appeared. It was that of a stern-looking woman dressed in dapper green robes. Lelouch crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Tepid nobility, I see. Why am I not at all surprised? You seem like Refrain patients, that's for sure," He remarked, returning to his computer, and typing in more secret info for the Black Knights. 'It doesn't seem like they know either of my royal parentage, nor my identity as Zero. Caution around these individuals is a must, lest they try to do something similar to Mao and-"

Violet eyes widened then as Lelouch sensed something trying to invade his mind, but failing. He turned, ever so slightly, and said, "When was it necessary to invade the mind, the most private and revered spot of the body? Don't you think that is a rather rude and unnecessary thing?"

"This isn't Harry Potter. Are you nuts?" The witch said. Lelouch simpered.

"Unlike you, she seems to have some rational thought in her head." He remarked. "Do pardon me, but my name is Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge. I know naught of this person by that name. You must have the wrong sanitarium. Magic, wizards, witches, what garbage."

The witch looked at him, with her mouth wide-open."You...Severus, do the test."

Severus waved his wand at Lelouch, only to blink comically like the moron that he obviously was when nothing happened.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. "...Please, do me a favor and get the_ fuck_ out of my house. If you intend on kidnapping me, or my little sister, I will have to resort to violence. Now get out."

"We apologize. We obviously had you mistaken for someone else. But you appear to have no magic on you. Yet, for some reason, at our school, the Cup at school insisted on your name, or Harry Potter's. But we thought-"

"You thought wrong, then," Lelouch said darkly, "Tell you what, I will accompany you to your crazy place only if you leave Nunnally out of this. And as long as I can bring her with me." He said, pointing to C.C, and his briefcase by his side.

"Who is Nunnally?"

"My little sister. She is blind and crippled. I find it best that you do not harm her or threaten her well-being in any way."

As the wizards started to go, the door opened and Suzaku walked in, clueless as to what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch, what's-Lelouch!" Suzaku did the only thing he could do: attack.<p>

Ronald Weasley was certainly not expecting this. When Albus Dumbledore had told him that he was going to see Harry Potter and get to make friends with him, he had been expecting a scrawny, skinny little twerp with no brain in his body. Not someone like this.

The young man before him wasn't fourteen, he was seventeen. He wore no glasses, and his hair, though messy, looked nothing at all like the pictures of the Boy-Who-Lived they had shown him, and on top of that, his eyes weren't green, they were a flipping purple. Who the bloody hell had purple eyes? And why the hell was the bloke so downright rude, distant, and arrogant?

All he had done so far was talk on a Muggle device in a language not spoken by any of the wizards, look at them with contempt, and resume his typing.

"_This_ is Harry Potter?" Came the voice of one Arthur Weasley as he stared at the young man, who was still engrossed in his technology. On top of that, the odd green-haired girl attracted the most attention, holding a plush toy close to her and eating pizza.

"You all bore me. Now, can we please continue on? Suzaku, there's a rational explanation for this. I swear."

The brunette beside him shook his head. "I didn't mean to sprain your leg, break your jaw, and twist your arm. I just don't let anyone touch Lelouch."

Severus had his leg in a cast, broken by a teenager of all things. The humiliation of it reminded him strongly of James. And his lip curled as he took in the arrogant, standoffish boy still lost in his own thoughts. This wasn't Harry Potter at all. He would be sent straight to Slytherin.

"...Potter has no magical abilities to speak of. And he has no interest in us at all."

"No interest, that is, in being a pawn on someone else's board. It's much more entertaining when I watch fools like you take the tumble."

His eyes alighted on Ron's chessboard, which he was currently moving and playing with Hermione, who had shown no interest in it at all, but the minute she heard his voice, saw how intellectual he was, she was drawn to him. Unfortunately for her, Lelouch had no interest in the affection of women. He was far too used to women at school fighting over him to really care.

"Is that chess? Care for a match?" Lelouch asked, walking over to the vacated chair. Ron nodded mutely, still too stunned by the 'arrogant' bloke actually talking.

Several turns later, Ron sat, defeated. Lelouch smirked.

"...Your move is far too open."

"...Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge, simple Britannian schoolboy at your service." He said, "And you will forget you saw me defeat you at chess, all right?"

Ron tensed, a red glow in his eyes as he nodded. "Sure, wanna play a game of Quidditch or something?"

"What is that and why should I care?"

"Did you bring Harry back?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes widened as he took in C.C, Suzaku, and Lelouch, all of whom looked equally surprised at seeing an old man.

"...It's the Emperor's clone," Lelouch snarked under his breath, looking away.

"...Ah, if it isn't the ever annoying Albus." C.C. said darkly.

"If it isn't C.C, the witch. And I trust you have brought young Harry here to explain to him his duty in our world."

Suzaku glared at him. "If you're thinking of twisting Lelouch and using him in some plot, the answer is no. I don't care if Lelouch is nobility, you're not using him."

"...Harry, my boy, won't you come over here and have a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said, offering him a piece. The boy certainly looked too skinny and fragile to be a challenge.

He couldn't have been _more_ wrong.

"Don't mind if I do, thanks," Lelouch said, stiffly, getting up from his chair, walking over, casually, accepting the treat in his hands from an eager Dumbledore. He stared at it for a moment, and then...dropped it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. "The ants will surely enjoy such garbage. Come now, did you honestly think you could woo me over with some sweet talk like an infant? You're insulting my intelligence. I don't like you people. I'll listen to your garbage as long as I have to, and then I'm going home. I don't care."

"You have a war to take part in. There is an evil wizard who needs to be stopped, and you, my boy, are the one who needs to sacrifice himself-"

"Yes, you have to do that, we'll be your friends and help you!" Hermione said eagerly.

Lelouch looked at her in disinterest. "...I'm not throwing my life away for some blind idiots who honestly want a good pawn. Find someone else to use. And by the way, snooping into someone's mind is a very, very stupid thing to do, _Albus._ Mind your own affairs."

"Harry, we just want to talk-"

"...If you want to kill Lelouch and or hurt him, then I'm going to have to stand in your way," Suzaku said, glaring at Dumbledore. "He wants nothing to do with your pathetic war. We already have enough going on."

"Enough? What are you talking about? Surely the Muggle life is fairly peaceful-"

Lelouch let out something that sounded halfway between a laugh and a cough. "Peaceful? Sorry, my life is anything _but_ peaceful. But I'm not about to give up my life for some morons I don't even know. I don't have magic, I don't care, and here's another good reason: I'm not the pawn you want. Fight your own war if you want, because I'm not interested in playing war." 'Not when I'm already fighting one,' He thought darkly.

"Harry-"

_"Enough. T_he name is Lelouch. Go play your child-like fantasies, but I have no interest in that stuff."

"What would your parents think of you?"

This caused Lelouch's face to darken.

"I daresay the son of two great wizards ought to honor his father's wishes and fight-"

Lelouch slugged Albus hard in the jaw and glared at him. "For your information, those two are not my parents. And last but not least, I don't consider myself abiding by anything that man says. And my mother is dead. Watch your mouth. Suzaku, C.C, let's go."

Before the wizards' wide eyes, Lelouch exited out the building and headed back home.

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" The redheaded girl asked.

Lelouch looked at her and shook his head, sadly. "No."

"Who the hell was that?" Ron said, "That definitely isn't Harry Potter. Harry Potter isn't like that."

"I'm afraid I may have chosen the wrong boy. We need to use Neville instead." Dumbledore said sadly. Damn that boy for being so perceptive.


	5. Chapter 5 prince of darkness

A/N:It's time for the next chapter~I have retitled this story and gone over it. I hope you will all enjoy the escapades of Lelouch/Harry as he shows these stupid wizards who's boss. In the last chapter, he outwitted Dumbledore's machinations and escaped his controlling clutches, instead doing his own thing and going back home. Now that the Wizarding World has 'learned' of their savior, what will they do about him being a Machiavellian mastermind terrorist who has no interest in their world at all? It can be a Suzalulu fanfic, depending on how you see it. ;D And to the reviewer who reviewed my story A life in Shadows with glowing praise, yet flamed this, I have this to say: you're blocked, for flaming. I prefer concrit, and not flames, thank you very much. I am just now rereading HP book 1. So I have been researching the source material again.

_**Turn 5: The Black Prince and the Foolish Wizards. **_

* * *

><p>It had been some time since Lelouch had encountered the foolish beings known as wizards. He had not forgotten their unpleasant encounter, nor their ominous words. However, he didn't really let that get him down, as he had more important things to do than listen to the words of some crazy cultist nutcases who were so insane that they made Clovis look sane; a feat that was hard to accomplish.<p>

He didn't think anyone could have been as insane as his half brother, murdering all the Japanese in a ghetto for a simple error. Well, that included him, too, but Lelouch had made him pay for that, he thought, thinking grimly about how he'd pulled the trigger on his brother and killed him.

It seemed like it had happened a long time ago, even though it was only a few months ago.

He hadn't honestly believed in delusional things like wizards, or reincarnation, but it was true that his dreams were strange, at times. As a child, he'd been absolutely terrified of basements and of being anywhere near a strange person, especially old men. He had always felt like something was wrong with him.

Lelouch frowned, tilting his head as he sat at his desk in school, calculating his next plan/course of action for the Black Knights. He had a very amusing idea as to what to do next with them.

It was then that a very distinctly odd thing happened: Lelouch heard a thumping noise at the window. The teacher and the students looked up, and then started speaking in an excited tone. There was a bird of some sort there...an owl?

Lelouch blinked for a few moments.

The owl kept on pecking at the window, furiously, until the teacher opened the window and the bird flew in, dropped a letter at Lelouch's desk, and then waited while the teen stared from the letter on his desk to the bird in bewilderment.

Then the owl had left, and the students in Ashford had started calling him a bird lover, wondering if Lelouch Lamperouge, the icy vice-president of the Student Council, was actually an animal lover at heart. Things were getting absurd.

Lelouch sighed as he found his gaze, drifting to the letter, that still sat, unread, at his desk. No matter what he did, the stupid thing would not open. Was this something from those wizard people? If so, then it didn't matter.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Lelouch remarked as he lifted up the envelope again, reading the letters printed on it. It said: To Mr. Harry Potter, from Albus Dumbledore.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Hey, C.C, what exactly are wizards and why are they obsessed with me?"

The witch barely looked up from her pizza. "From what I understand, a long time ago, Albus Dumbledore and I were in a partnership together. He was always a strange person, but he started spouting nonsense about wizards. These wizards are able to use something like the Geass and manipulate it to suit their own needs. They believe they're better than other people."

"Ah, such a typical attitude of Britannians," Lelouch remarked, yawning. "And what else is there? What of this 'Harry Potter' character?"

"He's their supposed savior, a young baby who thwarted the defeat of their most powerful wizard, Voldemort. His parents were killed, but he survived, with a scar on his head. Supposedly, he was kidnapped. Apparently, they seem to believe you're his reincarnation."

Lelouch listened to her talk.

"...Lelouch, what do you think of this? Have your goals changed at all?"

"Not at all," Lelouch said, smirking slightly, "In fact, the more these fools meddle with Zero, the more they will become part of my plan. I will crush them as well if they insist on meddling with my world. I don't believe this rubbish for a second."

"Lelouch," C.C. said, "What if there was some truth to it?"

He stared at her. "Come now, witch, you're being absurd. The odds of any of that garbage being true is...zero." He said dryly as he lit a match and instantly set the letter aflame, watching it melt under his fingertips.

'If you insist on dragging me to your world...I'll just destroy you. All of you. It doesn't matter. Nunnally doesn't need people like you.' He whispered mentally.

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he sat at his desk. How could his plans have gone so awry?

The Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to have been a useful pawn. And now he was-some scrawny, skinny teenage psychopath? A mere Muggle, saving the Wizarding World? What a riot. He had dreamed and dreamed of ways to wake the boy back up to his duties, but none had come to him.

He could always abduct the boy, but something about those eyes...it suggested Harry was now dark, in a sense. Reincarnated or not, he was going to get his tool back, and use him in this war. No one said no to Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>That was why he was stunned, when Fawkes came back, with a letter in his jaws, and dropped it. The letter was written in cool, fancy handwriting.<p>

'Dear Albus Dumbledore, I am writing you to inform you that you will no longer be allowed to contact me. I am a mere high school student, and I wish to have no part in your world of foolishness and make-believe. Kindly stop sending me letters, or else you will lose far more than you think. This is your only warning. Stop bothering me and my sister.'

The bottom read in icy letters, "Lelouch Lamperouge," He muttered. Odd. So Harry was now a French boy? How could he ensnare this Lelouch Lamperouge into his plans?

"...I could kidnap his sister." Dumbledore remarked, "Then he would have no choice but to do my bidding."

He laughed to himself. This plan couldn't possibly go wrong in any way.

"Hey, did you hear? I've heard that the savior, Harry Potter, is alive!"

That was the news of every witch and wizard in the Wizarding World.

Owls traveled everywhere.

"...Where is he? I want to see him!" One Sirius Black said, from inside his jail cell.

"Oh, rest assured, the only place little Potty is in is in his grave." Bellatrix taunted, "Right, dear old cousin?"

Sirius sighed.

'I just want to see my nephew.' He thought, darkly.

So, Sirius had come into contact with the outside world, rather recently...and what he saw startled him. The Muggle world had enslaved each other, and the United States had evolved into something called Britannia.

It was a terrifying world out there, but somehow he'd managed to find a way to get a hold of Albus Dumbledore. Albus had told him that they had found his nephew.

Sirius just had to wait for the right moment. And then he could sneak out.

Later that night, no one noticed a rather large dog sneaking out of Azkaban prison and swimming away.

Lelouch sighed. Why did Shirley have to be late to their meeting together? He had something planned with the Black Knights, and now with Euphemia knowing who he was, that complicated things, as the young princess could not seem to stop sneaking out to visit him.

"...This is boring," He remarked.

At that moment, Lelouch felt a pair of arms grab him from behind.

Startled, the teen whirled around in time to see two red-headed boys, smirking at him rather gleefully.

"We've caught you, Potter!" They cried.

Lelouch sighed, loudly. "What the hell do you idiots want? As you can see, I'm busy living my life. Get lost."

"Oh, don't be like that, Mr. Lamperouge. We have an offer I think you can't refuse." The first boy said, sitting down beside Lelouch.

"...And what do you really want?" He said.

"Why, to give you the gift of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Your school could use some livening up, right?" They said.

Lelouch sighed. "Fine." He remarked. "But don't have any further contact with me, understand."

"Of course, we know how it feels to be constantly sought out all the time. Our names are Fred and George, if you need us."

And like that, they were gone.

The odd thing was, that no one else seemed to have noticed them besides Lelouch.

"Who the hell are they?" Lelouch muttered, just as Shirley turned up.

"Hey, Lulu, I've been wondering about something, for some time. Do you have something to do with Zero?" She said.

Lelouch froze. 'Does she remember? Impossible.' He thought. "...Yes, yes I do." He mumbled.

"I thought so. Lulu, just...don't get yourself killed or anything." Shirley muttered, "Did you think you could fool me?"

"Of course not, Shirley, you're pretty smart," Lelouch said, laughing as he teased his classmate.

'If she remembers, I'll just make her forget again. No point in dragging Shirley into my war,' He thought darkly. Sometimes he had nightmares of her bleeding out on the ground, dying while he begged her to live.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now, but one thing was certain; this world had taken an...interesting turn.

He flipped his chessboard over in frustration. "...Rest assured, wizards. You will receive Zero's wrath. I will not let your interference mess up my plan."


End file.
